Small Bump
by Salvation's Song
Summary: "You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life..." Astoria has a miscarriage and doesn't think she can cope with it. Draco tries to help, but he doesn't know how.
1. Chapter 1

Astoria sat on the bathroom floor, her hands slowly massaging her stomach. She had been having these painful cramps all day. She supposed they were all just part of pregnancy. That is until the pain became too much for her. She reached out to grab her wand but as she did this more cramps started to arise. She felt like she was being stabbed - no, it was worse than that, she felt like her insides were being ripped through her stomach. She didn't realise she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her bare leg. She needed to get to her wand, then she could contact somebody. She reached forward again but this time she felt something other than pain. Liquid. She looked down, new sobs that had nothing to do with the pain arose. Blood, lots of it. "No, no, no. Please, no," Astoria sobbed, the tears falling quickly now.

Another round of pain came and Astoria was forced to double over. She laid back down on the floor, begging with whomever was up there to make the pain stop. Her breath hitched as the pain became too much, sending her into unconsciousness.

When Astoria came to, she was lying in a pool of blood. She heard someone yelling, but she didn't have the energy to call back. She listened as the voice became closer. The door muffled the person's voice, but she knew it was him.

Draco opened the door to the bathroom. Upon seeing Astoria he immediately rushed to her side, "Astoria... Astoria, can you hear me?" Astoria could only nod in response, her voice seeming to have disappeared.

As Draco slowly lifted her off the floor she mouthed his name, indicating to her stomach with her left hand. Draco nodded, holding back the emotions that threatened to show his weakness. He needed to focus and get his wife to St. Mungo's.

After arriving, Draco handed his now unconscious wife to the closest healer. He briefly explained everything he knew, angry that they weren't rushing her to a room. Another healer who had been listening hurried the first healer into action.

Astoria awoke some odd hours later, she could hear voices muffled by her door. She could just make out words like "traumatic blood loss" and "not likely", immediately she knew what they were talking about. She looked around her private room, noticing for the first time that Draco wasn't with her. He must be the other voice, she thought to herself.

Astoria settled back into her pillows as the door opened and Draco stepped in. She eyed him, biting her lip as he walked over to her. "Draco?" she called, holding out her hand. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, taking her hand in his.

"How are you feeling, Tori?" he asked, slowly massaging her hand.

Astoria looked down at their laced fingers then back at him, "I'm... Fine."

Draco finally looked at her, his eyes meeting hers, "I'm sorry, really, I am." His other hand reaching up to caress her face.

Automatically, Astoria's head leaned into his hand, "No, don't say that. It isn't your fault." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. All Draco could do was look at her, he knew that if he continued to blame himself they would fight and Astoria didn't have any energy for that.

"You need to rest, love, it's been a long day," he told her after a few minutes of silence. She nodded her response, her eyes closing immediately.

Draco watched as she slept before he settled into his chair, allowing his eyes to close as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_Omg. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I honestly told myself that I was gonna do it, but then I never got around to it. Then, when I'd have time, I'd just never do it. I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long._

_I wrote about a quarter of this update back in December and never got around to finishing it, but now, here it is. Sorry once again that I took so damn long._

Chapter two:

It was weeks after Astoria had returned from St. Mungo's. Though her health was back to normal, she was still suffering. Phoebe Greengrass had come to the young Malfoy's manor to help, and thought Astoria appreciated her mother's help, she just wished to be left alone.

It was as though every wizard in all of England had heard what had happened and felt the need to send their regards and tell her how sorry they were. And though it was nice that people cared, she wished they wouldn't. She didn't want to deal with that; she shouldn't have to.

Draco knew his wife best, he knew when she wanted company and when she just needed to be alone. He knew he couldn't push her into anything right now, and it's not like he would anyway. But, truth be told, he did miss his wife.

After the incident, Astoria had begun to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms. Draco didn't know why, and when he questioned she had said that she just need space.

Tonight marked five weeks since the incident and four weeks since Astoria moved out of their room, and he couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from their bed, he made his way to Astoria's new room. Without knocking, he went in. She was asleep, which surprised him. She hadn't been sleeping well since everything had happened.

He quickly but quietly made his way over to her bedside, he looked at her face, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Even in her sleep she was sad. Sighing, he went to the other side of the four-poster bed and climbed in. He stared at the ceiling while he decided his next move, but it seemed Astoria was going to do that for him. She rolled over, placing her head on his chest. Draco's arms immediately wrapped around her, smiling slightly. The arm Astoria had thrown across his waist tightened slightly before relaxing, her head burying itself more into his chest. Draco moved one hand to her head, stroking her hair from the roots to the tips.

"I missed you," came a voice.

Draco couldn't help but smile again, "I missed you too." Which was true, he had. So much.

"Why didn't you come sooner then?" the voice questioned him.

Draco frowned, why didn't he? He knew his wife needed space, this was true. But, why hadn't he followed her the night she left their bedroom? Why _did_ he wait so long? "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Astoria lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes searching his, "Thank you, for giving me space."

"You're welcome," came his reply, his hand still stroking her head, trying to coax her to lay back down.

Astoria complied, but she wasn't going to sleep like he wanted. She remained quiet for a while, listening to his heartbeat. Finally, she sighed and let out a whisper, "Draco, are we going to be okay?"

Draco's hand stopped its movement, contemplating her question. Were they? Yes, was the obvious answer. They had been through so much worse, this just hurt more. Was more personal. But, they would be. Wouldn't they? "Yes, love. I think so."

She seemed happy with this answer, but then again he wasn't sure. Not for the first time, Draco wished he could read minds. Especially hers. He hates when she gets quiet like this, when she refuses to explain the thoughts in her head and he's left guessing. Trying to solve the puzzle before the world implodes. Or, their world.

He plays with a strand of her hair trying and failing to read her thoughts, "Tell me what you're thinking, please."

"Us," is her simple reply. And though he wishes she'd be more specific, he's happy with this.

"What about us, love?"

She sighs, lifting her head again, "It's just... I don't know. I'm... scared."

Draco raises a brow, his head tilting in confusion, "Scared of what, Tori?"

"That's the thing isn't it? I'm supposed to know what it is exactly that I'm afraid of, but I don't."

His brows furrow in confusion, what is she talking about? Has she gone mad? No, he knows she hasn't. Just like he knows what it is she's really afraid of. The thing she's been avoiding, the thing she won't talk about.

Without another word spoken, he wraps his arms around her firmly and just holds her. He holds her until she falls asleep, and in the morning when he wakes up, he's still holding her.

_**A/N 2:**_

_Ew. I'm not sure about this, but oh well. Here it is. I promise to try and update more often. Honestly, I really do. Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_Omfg, I'm so, so, so sorry. I've been so busy with family/school drama and school work and now my family's going on vacation so I had to do all my end of the year projects early and I've been stressed out majorly. But, I wrote this and... um, yeah. It's, well, not my best._

_Anyway, here it is._

**Chapter Three:**

"Do you remember our wedding?" Astoria asked, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"How could I forget?" Draco replied, his arm resting across his wife's waist, keeping her close to him.

Astoria smiled, tilting her head back to press a kiss to Draco's jaw, "Just making sure."

Draco shifted, laying on the bed instead of sitting against the headboard. He rolled so he hovered over Astoria, "I remember being so nervous, I thought that maybe you had come to your senses, that marrying me was a mistake and you had run off."

Astoria tilted her head to the side, confused. "I thought, how could this beautiful, kind, intelligent, and wonderful woman love me? Me? A broken boy. But, then, I saw you walking down the aisle, and I forgot how to breathe," Draco continued. "I don't think I'll ever remember how to."

Astoria couldn't hide her smile, she lifted her hand to rest it against his cheek, "Oh, Draco. How could you ever think such things?"

He smiled, leaning down to press his lips against hers, "Because I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," Astoria stated, lifting off the bed to press her lips firmly against his. "You always have, and you always will."

She intertwined their fingers, bringing her lips to his again. He complied, letting his lips trail down her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access, "Astoria..."

"No, no words. Just... just, love me," She said, her eyes closed.

Draco lifted his head, watching her before kissing her chin, then cheek and forehead before hovering over her lips, "Always."

* * *

Draco sat in the waiting room, his foot tapping anxiously against the floor. Astoria had been sick recently and he had finally convinced her to go see a healer, he had not counted on the fact that they would kick him out of the room with no apology. Draco sighed, stood and began pacing. "This is maddening," he said to Daphne who had tagged along.

"Learn some patience, Malfoy," the blonde sneered at her brother-in-law.

Draco glared at her as he continued pacing, he bit his tongue at the reply, knowing that she was just as worried about Astoria. Though it had been almost six months since the incident, everyone was still on edge. Daphne stood and reached out, grabbing Draco's arm, "What are you doing?"

Daphne didn't answer, just turned him towards the door where Astoria was talking to a healer. She looked at her sister and husband, smiling before turning back to the healer and nodding. Astoria walked over to the two, "Well?" Daphne asked.

Astoria bit her lip and tilted her head, "Um, well... It's not bad news."

"Then what news is it?" Daphne questioned, crossing her arms and then uncrossing them.

Astoria let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head, "I'm... I'm pregnant."

Draco stared at his wife. _Pregnant?_ "What?"

Astoria nodded, "Almost four months along, actually."

Daphne let out a squeal, wrapping her arms around Astoria, "That's great, 'Toria."

Draco didn't know whether to smile along with his wife or faint.

_A/N:_

_Okay, forewarning, I most likely won't be able to update until September on account of me not actually having a laptop during the summer._

_My school gives out laptops, but takes them back at the end of the school year, and so yeah. I'll have to buy my own this summer because of AP English course work, but I don't know if that will happen or not._

_Anyway, yeah..._

_That's all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

It was around eleven o'clock when Draco arrived home from his London office. He wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, sighing as he placed his head on top of his arms. It had been two weeks since Astoria's appointment with the healer and Draco still didn't know if he was more frightened or excited. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, even if so much time had passed since Astoria's miscarriage- The word was now allowed in front of Astoria, as she was far too excited about the current pregnancy to have her depression take hold.

"Is something the matter, Master Draco?" A squeaky voice asked the tired man.

Draco lifted his head to look at the house elf, "No, Daisy, there isn't. I am just a little overwhelmed."

Ever since the second war, house elves were to either be freed of payed. Daisy had been Astoria's house elf since her mistresses birth and had refused to take the clothes offered to her, even saying she would work for free. Astoria was too kind to let her do that, something that made Draco fall even more in love with her.

"Mistress Astoria went to bed only an hour ago, though Daisy did urge her to go to bed earlier. She wanted to wait for you."

Draco winced at the elf's words. He should know by now that Astoria is far too intuitive for his own good.

"Would you like some tea, Master Draco? Daisy knows that you have been stressed lately, and perhaps it would help you to sleep better."

Draco nodded, and watched the little house elf go to work. He thanked Daisy for the tea when she placed the mug in front of him, looking at the mug as she bowed and left the kitchen. He sighed again, watching the steam rise from the tea. He knows that he should be excited, but there's something stoping him. The fear that the could lose another child, the fear of what that would do to Astoria. Irrational fears, yet somehow still rational. They kept him up at night, eating away at him.

Draco shook his head, too much thinking before bed is never good. Especially when you think about the bad stuff. Grabbing the mug, Draco made his way out of the kitchen and to his office. He still had some paperwork to finish before bed.

* * *

Astoria examined the room she had been standing in for the past thirty minutes. Slytherin colors. She and Draco had decided that during her first pregnancy. Ravenclaw for a girl and a boy would have Slytherin. It only seemed logical, Astoria having been a Ravenclaw.

"Daisy, do you think that the trim should be silver and the walls green, or should there be green and silver stripes?"

The little house elf looked at the striped wall, then to the green wall, "Perhaps the stripes?"

Astoria nodded, "Exactly what I was thinking. Oh, can you imagine? In less than three months there will be a little boy here."

"Yes, Mistress Astoria. Daisy is very excited indeed. A handsome baby boy to carry on the Malfoy name. Yes, yes, yes."

Astoria smiled at the house elf, waving her wand at the green wall she and the house elf watched as it and the rest of the room's walls became green and silver striped. "Daisy, could you get me some water, I'm feeling a little light headed."

The house elf bowed then walked out of the room. Astoria sat down in the rocking chair in the middle of the room, placing her hand on her growing belly. She smiled, "Oh, my little Scorpius, only a few more months and then I can finally hold you in my arms."

She rested her head against the back of the rocking chair, her eyes closing. Less than two months ago she and Draco had found out that she was pregnant. Astoria had been so caught up in her excitement that she forgot about her husband's feelings. She should have realized that he would be apprehensive towards another pregnancy. At least now he seemed happy.

Astoria sighed, lifting herself up from the rocking chair, she made her way into to her and Draco's bedroom. She was exhausted and her healer had told her to take it easy, not do so much. Astoria climbed into bed, her eyes closing immediately when her head rested on the pillow.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Soooo. I got my new laptop- yay!_

_Anyway, I have an essay to right for school, so I don't know when this will be updated. Hopefully soon, but idk._


End file.
